Frank Martin
Frank Martin is the main protagonist driver from The Transporter series. Origin His country of origin is unclear - throughout the franchise, Statham seems to speak with a "mid-Atlantic" accent, mixing his own Estuary English accent with a European and also with perhaps a generic Appalachian American accent, suggesting he could be European, British or American, but who may have spent considerable time in another country. In The Transporter, Frank Martin is shown to have received the Bronze Star medal of honor. Frank has already established a good reputation in his secondary, secretive line of work, all the while maintaining an apparently legitimate life. However he did manage to attract the suspicions of the police in France, where he had been living quietly in an old place on the coast. Personality Frank Martin was bald & he has a buzz cut, bearded, black suit & a watch to make him looke like James Bond. Frank Martin can deliver some missions with his luxury sedans & exotic car like: BMW 750li, Audi A8, Mercedes Benz S-Class & Lamborghini Murcielago. The Transporter In the first movie, Frank is hired to deliver a package to an American gangster known only as Wall Street. Breaking one of his rules, Frank opens the package: it reveals a tied-up and gagged woman by the name of Lai. Initially, Frank simply delivers the package, however when Wall Street attempts to kill Frank, Frank returns to the delivery site. Frank injures many of Wall Street's henchmen and steals a car containing Lai. The next morning at Frank's house, an inspector turns up and questions their story. However, this works to their advantage, as they manage to discover the whereabouts of Wall Street while at the police station. Lai then explains that there is a shipping container full of people. After lots of action, and with the inspector's help, Frank succeeds in an attempt to retrieve a truck full of immigrants. Martin is aided by a French Police inspector named Tarconi. Initially, Tarconi is assigned to investigate the path of destruction that Martin is leaving but ends up aiding in the recovery of the containers full of human slaves. Incidentally, although two slave containers are identified, Martin only recovers one at the end of the film. The Transporter 2 Frank is working as the driver/chauffeur for a wealthy family, in the United States. Martin bonds with their young son, whom he drives to school every day. When the boy is kidnapped, Frank must again take action in order to protect his young "package" and his family. Eventually, Martin unravels a scheme involving biological weapons and the nefarious Gianni Chellini. Martin is forced to remove a bomb from the bottom of his car by executing an aerial corkscrew maneuver underneath a crane. The crane catches the bomb and Martin escapes unharmed. Frank debuts the Audi A8 W12 in this film. Inspector Tarconi plays an even more prominent role in this film. It is established that he and Frank are now friends, and Tarconi goes as far as to lie to the police to cover for Frank. His cooking prowess is established as well. The Transporter 3 Frank has been pressured into transporting Valentina (by using a device which prevents him from moving 75 feet from his car or a bomb attached to him explodes which was unknowingly attached to him after a car crash) the kidnapped daughter of Leonid Vasilev, the head of the Environmental Protection Agency for Ukraine, from Marseilles through Stuttgart and Budapest until he ends up in Odessa on the Black Sea. Along the way, with the help of Inspector Tarconi, Frank has to contend with the people who strong armed him to take the job, agents sent by Vasilev to intercept him, and the general non-cooperation of his passenger, whom he realizes is the package mid-way through the film. Despite Valentina's cynical disposition and Frank's resistance to get involved, Frank and Valentina fall for each other, while escaping from one life-threatening situation after another. Martin again drives an armored Audi A8 W12 in the film, as well as a BMX bicycle. For his own assignments when he can finish the job. Other Movies Frank Martin was potrayed by Jason Statham like his movies like The Expendables, Crank (series) & The Italian Job. Gallery Images statham-i.jpg|Jason Statham as Frank Martin transporter4-003.jpg|Ed Skrein as Frank Martin trans6.png|Chris Vance as Frank Martin frank-martin-the-transporter.jpg 9971d76fd153473d61c5d6512e1f0b5e.jpg transporter-the-series-chris-vance-image.jpg TRANSPORTER.jpg MV5BMTEyMDExOTIzMzReQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDkzNTQ2NjYx._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1529,1000_AL_.jpg tr1.jpg the_transporter_still2.jpg 7OcF0jP.jpg 2statham.jpg the-transporter-image11376.jpg transporter-tv-series-550x386.jpg Transporter 3.jpg https___blogs-images.forbes.com_lukethompson_files_2018_08_transporter-3-1200x799.jpg hqdefault_4.jpg Transporter Refueled.png ba901656f46b7b4449c5941eaced6ec9.jpg MV5BMTY4ODIzODE1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTk1MjkyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1513,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMTA3OTk1ODQwMzBeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDQxNTM2NDQx._V1_.jpg MV5BMTQ5MTAzMzg2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDk1MjkyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1530,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMjI0MTUyMjk2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU0MzE2NjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjAxODg5OTY0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzk1MjkyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1515,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMTMwNjkzMjExM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjA2MjkyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1505,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMTQ2NzU4Nzk0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjk1MjkyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1529,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMzYwMTYxMDk1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODM4MDk3MzE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTY3NDA5NDcxM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTkzMTk0NjE@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,900_AL_.jpg MV5BMTYwNDg3Nzk5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzI3MDE2NjE@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1606,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMTQ4ODU4MTU3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTk4NDczMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1753,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BNTA0ODAzODI0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjk4NDczMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1505,1000_AL_.jpg XCtrT93LCx41Olh36jl2QQyWwKuAzOcJfymDYq2Aiek.jpg 20228146375_a25a3572e5.jpg kate-nauta-transporter-2-2.jpg MV5BMjA5NTIxODA5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzM3MzQ0MzE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTkxMDg1MDgyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjk1ODcxMzE@._V1_.jpg 1118full-the-transporter----------------------------------(2002)-photo.jpg the-transporter-3-1.jpeg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Military Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless